


Молчание - золото

by Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Навеяно заявкой с дайри про раненого Брока, который не может разговаривать





	Молчание - золото

**Author's Note:**

> Способность молчать в нужный момент вполне может стать причиной внезапно состоявшейся личной жизни

— Рамлоу! Признавайся! Как ты умудрился привязать к себе этих замороженных-отмороженных?  
— Всё просто, Тони, — хмыкнул Брок. — Я умею молчать.  
— В смысле?  
— В прямом. Когда ты молчишь и кого-то слушаешь, то можешь узнать мнооого неожиданного и интересного. 

***

Чуть раньше. Сразу после провала «Озарения». Ведомственный госпиталь Щита . Палата Брока.  
Брок лежал и подводил итоги последней операции. Она прошла, откровенно говоря, хреново. А ведь он говорил этому чёрту одноглазому, что затея с выманиванием Пирса на прямое противостояние — полное дерьмо! Но где ж начальство слушало умных подчинённых! Оно самое непогрешимое и неуязвимое, бля!  
И как результат — Брок отдыхает в отдельной палате в госпитале «Щита» в наручниках. Хорошо хоть, в тюремную больницу не законопатили! А всё потому, что Фьюри командует отловом разбегающихся «многошейных чешуйчатых» и детально заняться судьбой своего подчинённого пока времени не нашёл. Насчёт госпиталя распорядился и аривидерчи.  
Дверь открылась и в палату вступил единственный и неповторимый Светоч Демократии и Гарант прав человека Стивен Грант Роджерс. На блондинистой мордашке этого недоразумения прочно прописалось выражение в духе «Капитан Америка яростно порицает нарушение демократических свобод». Брок сначала удивился, с чего вдруг Кэпа в палату к «предателю» принесло. Ведь явно Фьюри ещё не мог успеть просветить эту наивную двухметровую «деточку», что командир Рамлоу просто выполнял приказ непосредственного начальства, когда впутался в эту бодягу с Пирсом и Ко.  
Нахрен такие приказы! Выздороветь и послать одноглазого далеко и лесом! Хватит! Наигрался в Джеймса Бонда! Сейчас, из-за травм, даже обматюгать этот косплей Одина не получится. Но оставалось надеяться, что когда мистер Фьюри соизволит появиться, то Брок уже будет в состоянии хотя бы высказать ему всё, что о нём думает.  
Чёрт! Отвлёкся. Так какого лысого Фьюри Кэп здесь забыл?  
Роджерс придвинул табурет к кровати и понёс такую ерунду, что Брок впервые обрадовался наручникам и временной немоте. Они не позволили ему разбить лоб в фейспалме и объяснить Кэпу, где он видел все его обидки и разочарования. А потом… Тор и все подштанники Одина! Роджерс! Ты серьёзно?!  
Ох, ёлки канадские и сосны гималайские! Он, похоже, серьёзно! Брок ощутил жгучее желание постучаться лбом о стену. Пиздец, приплыли!  
А Кэп продолжал изливать на голову Брока свои возмущения в духе жены, заставшей мужа в обществе трёх путан в ванне из шампанского. При том, что благоверный клялся, что он в рот спиртного не берёт. И плевать Роджерсу, похоже, что они с Броком ни разу не женаты. Возмущения в стиле «Как ты мог?! Я ведь тебе так верил!» сначала удивляли. Потом раздражали. А под конец Кэповского монолога Броку стало просто смешно. Не то чтобы он не заглядывался на суперзад суперсолдата. Да и доводилось пару раз подрочить, когда недотрах особо сказывался. Но вот такие претензии… Смешно, ей богу!  
В конце концов Роджерс излил свой «праведный гнев» на Брока и сказал, что поскольку сейчас Рамлоу ответить не может, он подождёт, пока травмы Брока заживут. А пока будет приходить, чтобы донести всю глубину своего негодования. Чтобы Брок проникся.  
Вот уж не было печали!  
Но это были ещё не все сюрпризы, которые свалились на Брока.  
Удалился Кэп. Наступил вечер. И после обхода, когда весь госпиталь затих, в палате материализовался сам Великий и Ужасный Зимний Солдат. Брок напрягся. Он был рад видеть своего бывшего подопечного. Но кое-что настораживало. Зимний был в режиме «вижу цель — не вижу препятствий».  
Обычно такое состояние означало, что миссия покатилась гиппопотаму в зад и надо вытаскивать себя и весь отряд. Рамлоу был уверен, что Кэп своего обожаемого дружка выловит и не выпустит из своих загребущих суперсолдатских лапок. Поэтому видеть парня сейчас, в таком состоянии, было странно и неправильно. Но, к сожалению, спросить возможности не было.  
Солдат скользнул к кровати и взглядом просканировал Брока всего, от макушки до пяток. А потом начал говорить глухим и чуть надтреснутым голосом:  
— Прошлые задания и цели не имеют значения. Угроза потери Командира вызвала отмену предыдущих директив. На данный момент безопасность и здоровье Командира в приоритете. Необходимо обеспечить непрерывную заботу, медицинскую помощь и отсутствие проблем с законом. Поскольку единственный, кто может обеспечить это Командиру — это Стивен Роджерс, запрашиваю разрешение на контакт.  
Брок почувствовал, что у него глаза на лоб полезли. Вот это формулировки! Но кивнул и мысленно вздохнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Роджерс настолько ошалеет от счастья, что сможет сместить фокус мыслей Солдата с Брока на свою сияющую персону.  
Но как показали дальнейшие события, командир Рамлоу недооценил обоих суперсолдат. Что Роджерс, что Барнс оказались теми ещё Баранами. Именно так! С большой Буквы! Теперь дни в палате Брока проходили «весело». Практически каждый день к нему заявлялся Роджерс. Выговаривал ему на тему «Какой Брок плохой и как он посмел настолько привязать к себе Баки, что теперь Барнс может только твердить: ”Жизнь и здоровье Командира в приоритете”.» И на попытки его уговорить пройти обследование, начать процесс реабилитации и оставить Брока его судьбе только отвечает фирменным взглядом Зимнего Солдата.  
Когда Роджерс завёл первый подобный разговор, Брок вновь порадовался своим травмам и наручникам, потому что желание отбить себе лоб в фейспалме и послать Кэпа с его наездами до канадской границы сосны пересчитывать — было просто невероятным.  
Только командир Рамлоу отошёл от визита Роджерса, как ночью опять нарисовался Барнс. Он уже не был похож на заедающую марионетку, как в свой первый визит. Теперь в серых глазах горело холодное пламя собственной воли. И такой Солдат был ещё опасней, чем всегда.  
Брок уже даже не удивился, когда Солдат начал ему рассказывать, что как только Командир выпишется, он заберёт его себе и никому не отдаст. А если один блондинистый придурок попытается вмешаться, то он просто увезёт Командира туда, где их никогда не найдут.  
Рамлоу попытался изобразить всем своим видом вопрос: «А меня ты спросить не хочешь?». Как ни странно, Барнс понял его телодвижения и заявил: дескать, он Броку, как минимум, не противен. А остальное приложится.  
Командиру Рамлоу опять захотелось добраться до ближайшей стенки и постучаться об неё головой. Ибо градус безумия зашкаливал.  
Вот так и повелось. То Роджерс, то Барнс периодически объявлялись в палате Брока и «выносили ему мозг». Роджерс поведал, что он готов взять Брока после излечения на поруки. И тот будет жить с ними, пока нужен Баки. После он будет волен идти на все четыре стороны, но с определёнными ограничениями. Но он всё равно его не простит за то, что он знал о Гидре и Баки и ничего не сказал.  
Барнс, который объявился после этого визита Кэпа, выдал матерную тираду в адрес всяких там «непрощунов» и пообещал Броку, что постарается, по возможности, утихомирить Стива. Чтобы тот прекращал «насиловать мозги» окружающих. На что Рамлоу только хмыкнул. Он уже успел составить определённое мнение о характере Роджерса и понимал, что такое обещание, увы, невыполнимо. Что Барнс просто хочет его успокоить.  
И так почти каждый день и ночь. Роджерс — Барнс, Роджерс — Барнс. Броку уже до чёртиков хотелось, чтобы врачи разрешили ему говорить. Потому что эти два упрямца с приставкой «супер» его уже до печёнок достали. Надо было выяснить отношения.  
Уже дошло до того, что к нему в палату заявилась Романова с соболезнованиями по поводу идиотизма двух неисправимых придурков, которые, как два первоклассника, не могут показать, что им кто-то нравится, без «дёрганья за косички».  
К тому же, напрягало долгое отсутствие Фьюри на рабочем месте. Ведь, по сути, случись что с одноглазым, подтвердить приказ о Гидре в процессе разборок будет некому.  
Вот так и жил командир Рамлоу. Потихоньку выздоравливал физически, проходя испытания терпения на прочность. Так как суперсолдат в его жизни стало слишком много.  
И поделать с этим Брок ничего не мог. Ведь возможности уйти «по-английски», сказав «Мы не пара друг другу», у него не было. До этого, со всеми временными партнёрами, если вдруг они начинали на что-то претендовать, приходилось расставаться без долгих прощаний. И тут Судьба решила посмеяться. Уйти он не может. До восстановления статус-кво — точно. Вот и остаётся терпеть все эти заходы.  
Долго ли, коротко, вернулся наконец Фьюри на своё рабочее место и сразу был ознакомлен с просьбой Роджерса о Рамлоу. Вот тут директор и пояснил, что командир Рамлоу никак не «плохиш», а раненый боец «невидимого фронта». Но саму идею о переезде Рамлоу к Кэпу одобрил. Согласно прогнозам аналитиков, как только будет объявлено о роли мистера Рамлоу в прошедших событиях, недобитые гидровцы наверняка попытаются его достать. Тут Кэп аж воспылал и заверил директора, что сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы Брок Рамлоу после выхода из больницы был в полной безопасности. Эту сцену потом пересказал Броку Барнс, который присутствовал при этом спектакле.  
Брок собирался. Последний осмотр пройден. Бинты сняты. Теперь он может наконец выбраться из этой осточертевшей палаты. К тому же, надо было поговорить с суперами. За это время он как-то привык к ним. И было непонятно, что же делать дальше. Теперь, когда он выписывается. И, наверняка, блудный Фьюри наконец вернулся в родные пенаты, раз вчера с него сняли наручники и попросили после выписки зайти в Щит. Поэтому в планах был визит в Щит, для выяснения обстановки. А там — война план покажет.  
Тут распахнулась дверь и в палату вошли два суперсолдата. Барнс радостно оскалился, увидев командира. В ответ на вопросительно выгнутую бровь, он констатировал:  
— Мы теперь твоя охрана, Командир. Так что тебе от нас никуда не деться.  
— Что за херню ты несёшь? Какая охрана?  
— Брок, — вмешался Стивен Роджерс. — Я очень виноват перед тобой. И хотел бы искупить свою вину. Ты выполнял приказ и проводил операцию под прикрытием. Я не имел права обижаться на тебя. Мы ещё поговорим об этом. Но сейчас важно то, что ты переезжаешь к нам. Директор Фьюри сказал, что возможны нападения на тебя с целью мести от недобитых гидровцев. Поэтому охрана тебе действительно нужна. Мы будем рядом.  
Брок закатил глаза. Все уже всё поняли. Даже Барнс, с его отмороженными мозгами, уже понял, что к чему. Даже он, всю жизнь бегавший от серьёзных отношений и обязательств, уже смирился. Только сиятельный Кэп продолжает обманывать самого себя. Создал же бог упрямца и слепца! Но теперь, когда он может разговаривать, можно поставить все точки над «i».  
Так что не надейся дальше прятать голову в песок, Стиви! Мы обязательно поговорим! И разговор у нас будет долгим! Причём, и словом! И делом! И телом!


End file.
